warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
Archives: I • II • III • IV • V "Tiger! He's giving me what I've always wanted! You left! How was I supposed to know you'd come back? How was I supposed to know?!?!" Hornetstar yelled, forcing her way in between the two toms. 00:41, 03/13/2014 "Um? Really you're blaming me? I tried to get you Hornetstar and you're going the same thing again. Shutting me out. I may have been a wimp back then but now I do what I can to be strong. This is why I said I'm not moving in yet! You guys still hate me for leaving so why. Do. I bother staying!!" he screeches and walks away his tail held high. 00:53, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar lashed her tail and followed Tiger for a few seconds. "I'm not blaming you for anything! All of this foxdung is my fault! But maybe loving you is wrong. I say one thing wrong and you turn your back and walk away! I figured if you loved me enough to Ravenwing is a good cat, and he cares about me! He's been a friend of mine since he was a kit and I was a warrior! I mentored him! He knows me better than any cat here. Well he did, but now that I've been a fool enough to show that I'm not really a cold-hearted stoic molly, but one that uses a sardonic attitude to cover her brokenheartedness and sensitivity from the world! Nightfur, Foxfang, and Reedclaw were right about me. I'm not fit for having any sort of family. All I do is shut cats out. I don't care what you have to say about me! I'm just a waste of space. That's all I am. I don't know why StarClan granted me nine lives. I don't deserve them. Ravenwing would make a much better leader. Lionheart would be a much better leader. I don—" Sheepkit ran up to Hornetstar, jumped onto the leader's shoulder, and dug her sharp claws into her skin. She nipped at the leader's left ear, drawing blood. "Shut up! Shut up right now! What the hell kind of leader are you, Hornetstar!? You're strong! You're mean! You're snarky and egotistical! You're not a pile of mush that can be formed into whatever your surroundings are! You take what's around you and make it dark, strong, cunning, and feared! Wake the hell up, Hornetstar. You're cold as ice. Don't melt now; don't melt ever." (wise kitten) 22:29, 03/15/2014 "Hornetstar I have loved you forever and I have wanted you forever. But you chose him. You shut me out. You never let me in. I can't beileve you chose a tom you only trusted and didn't really love. To be honest, I can smell the milk on you. You're expecting kits. Haven't you notice how ambitious Ravenwing is? Once you are weak with kits he will take over. I can see it Hornetstar. I can see it in him. You are to blind by hate. I see that beautiful, soft and caring leader inside you. You need to embrace it. I'm sorry Hornetstar I'm not staying." he looks at his leader with wise eyes and takes the kit off the leader and puts her down. He walks out of camp looking back at the entrance remembering his first time here and all of his memories. He walked away his tail dragging, but his head held high. 22:43, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Ravenwing had to resist running after the tom. How dare Tiger accuse him of not loving Hornetstar! "I love her enough to stay and not get offended when she snaps at me, you mouse-brained flea-bag!" Ravenwing called after Tiger. Shadepaw observed quietly. Hornetstar is... Pregnant? And she... Loves someone? This better be a joke. Either that or some little StarClan sue is possessing her. He shivered at the thought. Sheepkit hissed at Tiger. "Don't touch me! I don't want rogue germs!" The kitten turned and began bathing herself. She looked up at her adoptive mother. "Don't ever say that again." Hornetstar looked down at the kitten. Her expression was hiding something, but Sheepkit couldn't figure out what it was. The leader got up and walked over to Ravenwing, who then followed her to her den. 23:15, 03/15/2014 Tiger just walked back into camp, furious. He ran after Ravenwing and pinned him down," How dare you say I'm a whimp! I'm stronger then you and I will fight over Hornetstar until the death! Got it?" he snarls at the black tom and then walks over to Sheepkit," I'm your uncle. You're related to a rogue. Can't deny it. It's the rule of love." he snaps and walks away and sits in the front of camp. 23:39, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Lionheart rose to his feet and padded over to the entrance of Hornetstar's den. He stood within earshot. "Hornetstar? May I have a word with you?" He made sure to keep his voice at a reasonable tone- starling his leader wasn't on his to-do list of things for the day. Fawnkit stared with wide eyes, as Tiger- she thought that was what the rogue was called- snapped at her sister. How could a tomcat be this grumpy? They were only kits- though Sheepkit seemed quite intelligent for their age. "What's going to happen now?" Fawnkit murmured aloud. She curled her tail over her paws and stared at the sky- lost in deep thought. 23:43, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Ravenwing snarled at Tiger. "Permission to kill that sick son of a fox?" He asked Hornetstar. The leader stared blankly at her mate. Her voice was monotone as she said, "I don't even care anymore, Ravenwing. I don't care. He's done nothing but cause pain. He says he's leaving but never leaves." Ravenwing, with a twisted smile spreading across his face. He leaped at Tiger, claws unsheathed. Tiger managed to evade his first few attacks, but on the forth try, Ravenwing landed a blow on the rogue's face, extending from his ear to his eyelid. With the tom half-blinded by warm, sticky blood, Ravenwing bit into and the tom's shoulder, pinning him down in the process. "You may be strong, flea-bag, but you're not stronger than me. I'll do anything for Hornetstar. Murder is part of anything. Prepare to die." 00:17, 03/16/2014 Tiger just doesn't move. He looks at Hornetstar and back at Ravenwing," I'm fighting for her until my last drop of blood is spilt." he gets up heavily bleeding. He walks in front of Hornetstar. He fall to the ground his eyes glazed over from his blood loss. He looks at Hornetstar," F..ive...words...will...you...be...my...mate...?" he takes his final breaths. 00:30, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Ravenwing hissed and pinned Tiger down again. "She'll never be your mate, you dirt-brained idiot!" Hornetstar nodded. "Yes, Tiger. I will." Ravenwing snarled and dug his claws into Tiger's side. He bit the tom's neck, killing him. "I put him out of his misery for you, Hornetstar. No need to thank me." 00:50, 03/16/2014 Tiger falls limp. The strong warriors spirit rises as large as a TigerClan warrior's. He whispers into Ravenwing's ear," I'm not dead yet." and walks over to Hornetstar," I loved you.." and he fades away. 01:45, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Firepelt stared at the body. ...What? 02:10, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Patchkit walks up to Firepelt," A cat with pretty fur just came to me... I could see through him.." HE whispers to the larger tom. 21:04, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Firepelt shot a glance at Patchkit, distracted. "Yes..." 05:40, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar narrowed her eyes and sat down, sighing. Her life had fallen apart so quickly -- First, she had divulged way too much of herself to the rest of the Clan. Second, the one cat that mattered to her had just died at the paws of another warrior. The father of her kittens, no less. She laid down and buried her face in her paws. 21:45, 03/23/2014 Tiger appears next her,"I'm always here. Don't give up. I'll be back." he purrs and licks the top of Hornetstar's head and disappears. 22:20, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Firepelt padded up to Hornetstar and gently laid a tail on her back. 01:20, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Tiger whispers into Hornetstar's ear," Fall down seven, get up eight." he smiles and quickly vanishes. --Patchkit walks over to Firepelt," Tiger was been talking to me." he meows. --Tigerstripe walks up to Ravenwing," WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN! The warrior code says you don't need to kill to win!" she hisses loudly and slides her claws out just in case the tom comes at her. She walks over and gets her four kits," Sheepkit Fawnkit. I love you to much for you to get raised by the monster. You can still hate my for the dumbest reason, for being a normal mother, but I'm a loyal one. I will protect you and hopefully Hornetstar will see why." she walks into the den with her Thornkit following her," Come! Just be happy you have a mother. Some don't." Thornkit gives a sad glance to TIgerstripe," And all a mother wants is her kits to be safe, so come on." 19:51, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Fawnkit shook her head. "You disowned my sister. You aren't her mother anymore. We're Hornetstar's kits now, and she loves us. We're not hating you for a dumb reason- I hate you because you cast my sister out for supporting our leader. She's Clan leader- she has the right to make decisions for the Clan. Sheepkit, come on, let's go." 20:42, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Sheepkit hissed at Tigerstripe. Her hackles rose, furious at the molly who dare insult the leader she loved and respected. Her yellow-tinted kitten-blue eyes seemed to blaze with annoyance, hatred, and hostility. The black kitten, looking quite intimidating, considering her small size, took a few steps forward and lowered her voice to a deep, rumbling growl. "Hornetstar is the most loyal and respected cat I know. She's not a monster, you tick-brained pile of mush. She's strong, intelligent, competent, realistic, responsible, and thoughtful. You should listen to her and take her words into consideration. One day, if your attitude can't change, she just might exile you. Discipline would do you some good, Tigerstripe. A true FlameClan cat knows that softness and foolishness is not something to be proud of. A cat like you reeks of of both those qualities. It's not pleasant, Tigerstripe. Your aura repulses me. Learn to be a true warrior of FlameClan, or leave. I think cats like you weaken us." Hornetstar drew her head back a little bit. Her tail twitched. Where did she pick all of that up? She's far too clever for her age. But... I suppose that is a good thing. Her words are venomous. I certainly hope I will never be on the receiving end of a rant like that. She nodded in agreement, standing up taller. She had shown the Clan she could be more vulnerable than a newborn kitten outside a hungry fox's den. Now it was time to make them forget they had ever seen it. I'm as cold as ice. I'm the fire that rages in the heart of the sun. I'm the cold, bitter leaf-bare winds. Shadepaw cocked his head at Sheepkit, puzzled. "What did I just witness?" He muttered to himself, quiet enough so no one could hear. The grey tom watched intently, curious as to what would happen next in this interesting sequence of events. Ravenwing let out a low, menacing, growl of agreement. The Clan was still silent, and he dared not break it by speaking. It was Tigerstipe's turn to step up and show what she had to say. Knowing Tigerstripe, Ravenwing thought, she'll just begin whining and shouting and throwing a fit. 21:42, 03/30/2014 (I literally have no idea what's going on here :D) Firepelt stayed quiet the entire time, getting more and more confused by the second. 04:01, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Tigerstripe looks at her clan. She stands up taller then ever," if I have to live in a blood thirsty clan then I will. Ravenwing speak one more time I'll tear your head off and I won't stop fighting till all my blood is spilt." She walks over to the tom her body showing how she has grown in the last moons to a strong she-cat. Her claws slid out and she slashed at his ear, missing on purpose," Oops. I missed. Be happy I did" she snaps her eyes have a quick flash of evil but quickly turn back to annoyance," Next time you kill my family, you'll have try at death." She hisses and snarls her fur on her back raised and she walks away her claws still out.-- Thornkit and Patchkit walk over to Firepelt," Please help mommy! Losing her kits, her brother, the loyalty of her clan, and her mate made her crack and she is falling to peices. Please help her. We won't be able to love without her.." Patchkit cries his eyes filled with plead. Thornkit walks over to his mom," I love you." He screams at his mom and Patchkit brings him back to Firepelt.-Crow not signed in. "Hornetstar follow me." a voice speak to Hornetstar. A star cat walks in front of her guiding her to her den. 02:21, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Ravenwing rolled his eyes. "You frighten me so. If you wanted to hurt me, you would. I didn't even move and you missed. Your words mean nothing, Tigerstripe. They're empty promises. I've avoided death many times, you cloud. I'm confident I could do it again, especially if it is you who attempt to murder me. You just saw what I am capable of. Your brother was a strong cat, and yet he fell at my paws. Just you try and kill me. You'll be next." Hornetstar went to her den. 23:00, 04/12/2014 Tigerstripe mutters,"butt head" and she storms off. --the star cat guides her. She busy looks ar her with sympathy,"I'm sorry. I have failed you" 01:41, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Hornetstar blinked at the starry figure. "Wh-Who are you? I can't tell who you are," the leader said, tilting her head. 23:43, 04/16/2014 "No need to worry. You need to bring back Tigerstripe to her normal self and stop Ravenwing." she meows serious," Or else a raven shall attack your clan and the tiger can't help. Restore the tiger and get her to fight. Get rid of the raven but not kill it.." the cat meows. 18:39, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Lionheart stared. "This is all bullshit. I don't even know what's happening- but I can tell that it's unrealistic as all hell." He rose to his paws, mumbling under his breath, and padded out of camp- not wanting to see anymore of what was going on. He needed time to himself- and more importantly- time to think. Ravenwing killed Tiger, and Tiger was there in StarClan form. And he had no idea what was going on with Tigerstripe. The she-cat had always come off as overdramatic to him- and now was no different. (I'm sorry I mean no offense to any of you guys' cats, but this is how he'd react in a situation like this, and I want to roleplay his personality perfectly ;-;) 10:22, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Patchkit runs up to Lionheart,"Help mommy!!" the large kit follows Lionheart and shoving towards the direction of Tigerstripe. 18:39, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Firepelt, after thinking a bit, followed Lionheart out; probably to get some herbs. 20:44, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Lionheart shook the kitten off. "I'd rather not- I don't want to involve myself in this- once I'm in, I won't be able to get out. Now- if you'll excuse me- I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head- this drama is exhausting to one's mind." He dipped his head, before straightening and continuing into the vegetation. 21:36, April 18, 2014 (UTC) "Really? Your stressed? MY family is gone. My sisters //left// Tigerstripe. My own mother hates us now and is turning into to something. Thornkit and I are now on our own. We need some one to help her teach us. Not raise us, but teach us. You're strong and wise. We just need a mentor. Thornkit is slowly becoming sad and won't talk. Please help me. I'm a little kit who had to witness a murder and there own mother become a monster. Please...I don't know what to do...' he stands in front of the larger tom his eyes a dark green filled with stress, pain and plead," You won't regret it. I'm wise. Well so everyone says and they say it's a talent. Thornkit is great with battle and we both are amazing at hunting." he tries to get Lionheart to say yes. 01:03, April 19, 2014 (UTC) "Just because my problems haven't been broadcast to the entire camp- doesn't mean they aren't problems," Lionheart muttered. "I think Hornetstar is more than capable of handling this- after all- she is the main character in this situation. I'd really prefer to be alone- thanks." He sighs heavily, whirling around and racing into the forest. 01:25, April 19, 2014 (UTC) "I know things you don't!!" the tiny kit runs after the tom, soon losing him. He sits down, hoping Lionheart will come back. 01:30, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Lionheart shook his head multiple times, padding toward FlameClan's border. He just hoped he could convince Hazelwind to join him. He needed her- and having her in another Clan would simply not do. He walked up to the edge of FlameClan's border, sniffing the air for his mate. "Hazy? You here?" 02:05, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Patchkit walks from behind him," Who's that?" the kit only followed him to watch and learn Lionheart's ways," I won't tell. I'm a loyal cat and I keep my secrets. I also forget them in about five hours." he smiles. He sniffs the air to smell a she-cat," Oh..." he looks around trying to spot the cat. 13:53, April 19, 2014 (UTC) "No one," Lionheart hissed. "Get back to camp- you're not allowed to be out here yet, just be happy I haven't punished you for it. You should be with your mother, not wandering about and pestering me." 13:55, April 19, 2014 (UTC) "I don't have a mother anymore nor a father. I have my brother and my clan doesn't want me. I'm related to Tigerstripe, they all hate her." He growls his fur rising," Punish me all you want. I'm going to find some one to take care of me." he sits down not moving. Patchkit does what he always does holds his ground and is brave enough to face a tomcat five times his size. 15:07, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Firepelt, feeling a bit hurt by the warriors comment, stayed by the stream, gazing around for any sights of some herbs. 02:06, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:Clans